


surprise!

by mr stinky (jamesmarriott)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Shrinking, Vore, jaystation shrinking potion is not safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmarriott/pseuds/mr%20stinky
Summary: “It’s–” Alex pauses and bites his lip. He really had wanted this surprise to wait until the other man’s birthday, but he supposed it really can’t be helped. “It’s a potion.”“Apotion? Alright, Jaystation,” James snorts and caps the bottle again.





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like my dedication to this once i started writing. this is dedicated to the other user on this acc yw

Alex had wanted it to be a surprise for James’ birthday. He’d made a deal with Jaystation – a particularly scummy one, if you asked Alex – for one of his numerous potions in exchange for no more slanderous videos to be made by Alex on him. Alex would’ve protested with the prospect of his livelihood failing if he weren’t so desperate for this potion. He knew that Jaystation did actually concoct real potions based on the fake ones in his videos, so he was willing to take the chance.

It was _supposed_ to be a surprise. It was far too early for James’ birthday, a couple months away yet, but James had somehow found the potion stashed in his underwear drawer.

“What is this?” James asks while snooping through his drawers while he edits. Alex catches him too late before he can stop the other man, and all he can do is watch in horror as James pulls out a rounded glass bottle with a depiction of a tiny stick figure drawing on the front.

“Is it alcohol?” James asks again, opening the cap and sniffing it. “Jesus, that’s fucking rank, Alex. How long has that been in there? And why are you stashing alcohol?”

“It’s–” Alex pauses and bites his lip. He really had wanted this surprise to wait until the other man’s birthday, but he supposed it really can’t be helped. “It’s a potion.”

“A _potion_? Alright, Jaystation,” James snorts and caps the bottle again “What does this potion do then?”

“That’s who I got it from, funnily enough,” Alex lets out a stiff laugh and sits next to James on the bed. “It’s a uh...It’s a shrinking potion. To make me small. It was for your birthday but,” He shrugs, “Guess it’s a bit of an early one now?”

James sits there silently. He’d told Alex about his interest in micro/macro just a few weeks ago, and Alex couldn’t resist the potion when he was offered it. He just wanted to make James happy.

“And that’s for…?” James purposely hangs the question in the air.

Alex feels his cheeks flush and nods. “For you, yeah. I just wanted to do something special for you.”

“Oh Alex,” James sighs, bringing one hand up to cup his jaw and kiss him softly. “Thank you. Would you mind if we...maybe try it out?”

Alex laughs sheepishly and looks down at the potion in James’ hands. “Unwrapping your present months early?” He tuts, but he takes the potion anyway and shuffles back into the middle of the bed.

“I thought you were my present?” James winks, which Alex rolls his eyes to. “C’mon then, drink up.”

“Don’t rush me,” Alex huffs and pulls off his hoodie. He’d rather not have to find his way out of lots of clothing when he’s small.

Uncapping the lid, he stares into the clear, shimmering liquid before taking a swig. It doesn’t taste of much – just something slightly metallic and reminded him of boiled eggs. Strange. Alex knocks back half of the potion in one swig and coughs slightly. James pats him on the back soothingly.

When the potion is all gone and the bottle is left somewhere on the bed, Alex sits there for a few seconds.

“Has Jaystation fucking scammed me?” Alex groans frustratedly and kicks the bottle off the bed. “What a fucking rat, I’m gonna fly out to America just to tell him what a stupid, scummy cunt he is.”

“Alex,” James says quietly, and he looks up at the other man at the end of the bed. “Alex it’s working.”

Alex looks down and–so it is. He’s slowly getting closer and closer to the bed, and James is just getting bigger and bigger. It’s strange; it’s like he’s just...shrinking without really feeling anything except his clothes pooling around him. When he’s sure he’s stopping shrinking, Alex stands from where he’s sat in his shirt and skinny jeans and looks up at James.

“This should wear off in a couple hours,” Alex says quietly, fiddling with his hands as the bigger man stares down at him with wide eyes. “But until then, I’m...all yours? Not really sure what you could do while I’m this small but…”

James coughs quietly and shuffles to sit a bit closer, holding out his palm for Alex to climb onto. “Uh, I’m not really sure what we _can_ do. You do look really cute, though.”

Alex feels his face warm, and he hesitates before placing both hands on James’ thumb. “Thanks,” He squeaks out, “I just wanted it to be a good surprise for you.”

“Well it’s certainly that, you’re right.” James grins down at him. “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Alex whines, “Like I’m too short and like you could eat me, or something.”

“Maybe I will,” James grins. “It would certainly teach you a lesson, wouldn’t it?”

Alex scoffs and shuffles on the spot. “A lesson in what? Not buying your boyfriend a shrinking potion to use on you?” He huffs, but James’ grin doesn’t leave his lips. It’s quite terrifying, really, and Alex has to look away when his skin starts to crawl.

“A lesson in _shutting up_ , Alex,” James tuts and brings Alex closer so they’re almost eye-level. “You always have to go on and on, don’t you?” He tuts and shakes his head. “Are you ready to be good?”

Alex is just about to ask what the fuck that means and why James is talking about _being good_ , but he’s suddenly shoved inside James’ mouth before he can ask. It’s sudden and Alex yelps as he’s greeted with warm saliva on his naked body.

“James, what the fuck!” Alex cries and watches as his vision goes dark as his sight of the inside of James’ mouth disappears. “You fucking ate me, you prick!” He shouts, hoping it’s loud enough that the other man hears him.

His temper is short lived, however, when James swallows and Alex is abruptly being sent down a warm and enclosed throat very quickly. It’s a strange sensation, being swallowed whole, and Alex isn’t too sure how to feel about it right now. He can’t even begin to think of how he’s getting out of here either. This certainly isn’t how Alex expected his day would go.

Next, Alex lands somewhere soft and slightly damp, which he assumes is James’ stomach. He groans and covers his face with his hands. Is there even any way out of here? How long until this potion wears off? _Will_ it even wear off? Alex doesn’t quite know any answers right now, only that he’s been eaten by his boyfriend after he took a shrinking potion. All he can do now is wait this out.


End file.
